PsychoDrama
by RStreighart
Summary: At a young age, Naruto was graced with the love of a few precious people. But with his most precious person traumatized he's left forever broken. Uzumaki then becomes a ninja as a means to change everyone people in the Elemental Nations believe in.
1. Humble Beginnings

Decided to try my hand at a Psycho Naruto story and this the product at hand. The buildup so far seems slow at the moment, but I'd rather not come up with some half-explained reason why he goes under. Simply put, in order to make the events after Naruto loses it believable I'd have to create a good enough foundation.

* * *

Sometimes it doesn't take an entire mob of people to cause someone to crack. Not every person has to face every demon a human can encounter before showing their weakness. At times all it takes is a single act.

_**Konohagakure No Sato, Orphanage.**_

Young Uzumaki Naruto was a child with a list of troubles no child his age should face. Many of the caretakers at the orphanage despised him, the children followed the adults' footsteps and kept away from the boy, but most of all and unknown to him he was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It brought the most of the negativity he felt his way with the child none the wiser. People who tried to get close to him would never be harmed, but it never stopped the others from pressuring sympathizers into becoming distant empathizers. The Sandaime Hokage did all he could to make the boy's life easier and even visited him periodically in hopes to allow the child a normal childhood. But even through the hardships Naruto grew, mainly due to the careful hand of Aizaki Yumi.

_**Naruto, Age 3 through 7**_

Yumi nee chan as Naruto loved to call her as a 13 year old civilian who didn't allow blind hatred to block her view of the boy. She and her brother watched as the Kyuubi trampled a large portion of their household, only surviving through the night due to the fact that they slept in the room next door to their parents. The image of the hellish snarl on its face was something that gave her nightmares even up until this day. So when she saw the sullen expression of the child left alone and the pure joy in his eyes when he realized that she wouldn't push him away like the others, it became clear to her that Uzumaki Naruto was NOT the Kyuubi no Kitsune. No creature that can place the fear of death in man like that fox could feel the vast range of emotion like the blonde bundle of energy.

The young woman, after quelling her hatred toward the Kitsune, took it upon herself to educate and care for Naruto the way that the other caretakers would not. He ate healthily and learned to read at the proper level due to a lot of catching up. Her influence allowed the boy to escape the throws of being kicked out of the orphanage at an early age and even allowed him to make a friend amongst the many disillusioned children that disliked him. It would all crumble in one night.

_**Age 5,**_

Naruto sat alone in the corner due to a punishment that he didn't deserve once again and watched as the children started to use a civilian game system called the PlayNation 3. Like all children he was curious, but even without being in trouble the others wouldn't let him play it with them. One of the older ones snuck a game out of their back pockets called 'Overmind: Beyond Human Limits' that most civilians and many ninja didn't allow their teenage children to play, let alone a group with children around age 5 and 8.

The game smuggler said, "Alright, this time we'll beat this boss and this stupid game!"

The children around him cheered in a whisper and watched as he played. The game centered around a young adult who trained his mind enough to give himself power without using chakra. The part of the game shown at the moment was a decidedly brutal part where the character Rashaad Warrent had lost his mind and went to his job at a superstore to slaughter all of the people who hated him there. The free controls allowed the player the chance to completely decimate every person in the store, but the player would also have to escape the authorities and their "guns" without getting killed in the process.

The boy around 15 years of age always decided to go the gruesome way and destroyed everything in his path until he found his targets, until the police would always arrive and end his character's life. "Man this SUCKS! He's crazy so he HAS to kill all he can, but every time the police comes before he's finished!" the boy said as he threw the controller and stormed off. A few others tried their hands at it before they all eventually gave up. Later Naruto would find out that one child, was determined to get past that part.

_**That Evening.**_

After lights out in the orphanage, Naruto snuck back into the playroom in the back of the building in order to see the game one more time, to control the character he saw so many times end so many lives. He wasn't expecting to see a young boy with ginger hair and freckles to be sitting in front of the game, beginning to do exactly what he himself had planned. Once the game started, the boy did something Naruto would have never expected. He patted the spot beside him, beckoning him to sit down.

"Renjiro, Ito Renjiro. And 'ur Uzumaki right?" the freckled boy asked.

"Wha.. how did you know?"

"Cause the others always tend to blame the 'Uzumaki' and I never see anyone but you in the corner." The eight year old reasoned.

"I don't know why they don't like me…" Naruto said but was cut off.

"Fuck em! My papa's an ex-ninja and he always says 'Kiss no man's ass, if they glare at you give em the eyes of the devil himself!' But enough about that, we gotta get past this level!" Renjiro whispered/shouted.

Renjiro despite his age used a better strategy than his elder and only took on a few civilians before attacking his targets. Little good it did, since he tended to get killed before leaving the area. After a few tries, he abruptly pushed the game controller into Naruto's hands.

"I had five tries, now's your turn to try. I took more turns so ya could get a feel for the game since its ur first time."

Naruto was too lost in the fact that he had a chance to play to acknowledge beyond picking up the controller and starting the level back over. Certain buttons triggered kick and punches, whereas others triggered special moves. One of which disabled the electronics in the building, and it was the exact thing that separated his attempt at gameplay from the others.

_**Naruto's Gameplay, Third Attempt**_

Rashaad wasn't focused at all on the people running around in panic as he pumped his mental energy into the electrical box for the store. The junction he aimed for was perfect for reversing the output and it cut out all of the normal functions. The only light in the building was from the natural sunlight. He then set out for the people who always accused him of insanity and the management who tended to abuse their position. On the way though, he had to get used to his new found energy control by killing a few of the more obnoxious people in the building. One fell to a well-placed strike to the heart filled with enough energy to paralyze it while another found themselves struck in the spine and paralyzed permanently but alive. All the while, Rashaad had the right frame of mind to assault people only at times when others would be unable to see him.

The disabled cameras and sliding doors made the store a large cage, with him the hunter amidst countless prey who stood no chance. But he still only took out those who seemed worth eliminating before murdering those he needed to face to face. By the time the electricity cut back on, people fled the scene far faster than they could be detained and Rashaad Warrent slipped out using the confusion as a mask to escape without a trace of evidence to convict him. No forensics would be able to pick up energy traces, and those were the only "fingerprint" the man had left.

_**The Orphanage**_

The freckled boy couldn't pick his jaw off the ground. He had played the game with the others nearly every day and they were stuck on that certain level for at least two weeks and this 'Uzumaki' came and cleared it within his first day of playing. Renjiro eventually remembered what set them and him apart, they had all forgotten about the energy control and uses they had recently unlocked. Naruto, having just recently picked the game up, tested every button and its use so he excelled. That and the fact that his execution was unusually precise, but that was something no child would be able to notice.

"This'll be our save! Since I know the others don't like you they don't get to use your hard work" Renjiro smugly stated.

"Thank you! Nii san!" Naruto whispered with a bright smile on his face, making his new friend wonder why the others didn't like the boy when it was obvious he just wanted to enjoy himself.

"No callin me nii san. You're only a little younger than me, but come play with me again tomorrow night."

Luckily their conversation and Naruto's nod of agreement had happened when it did, because not long after they agreed a young woman with bubblegum pink hair came into the room. "Naruto! Renjiro! While it's good that you two are getting along, it's WAY past lights out! You know what the punishment is for that don't you?" caretaker Yumi asked. Both boys gulped before eventually being put over her knee and spanked before being put to bed. The boys shared a slight grin before the slept and their friendship started at that moment.

**_Naruto, Age 7_**

Naruto and Renjiro continued to play the game for quite a while up until the boy who smuggled the game in was adopted. The duo decided that day to give up the ways they got farther in the game than him on the day he was about to leave. Of course he asked how they knew and why Naruto never joined him and the others to play. The teenager's last words before leaving was, "But I woulda let him play too if he asked…" Even with the game that brought them together gone, the two would hide away and play around when the others were sleep. Renjiro helped keep Naruto out of trouble and Naruto was the hyperactive, yet shyer, child that made it easier being an orphan.

Yumi also kept a good watch over Naruto, after finally catching the boy up to the normal level of intelligence for a child his age she made sure to keep every child well-mannered and helped them study. No one had a bigger spot in her heart than her "adopted brother" though, and even without her favoritism being something the children could notice the adults had different opinions.

"It's bad enough you taught it how to read and write, but I see the look in your eyes! You care about that damned demon don't you?" a middle aged woman asked.

Yumi quickly yelled, "If you think that HE is a demon, then you're either blind or dumb. There's no way that a boy who tries to get along nicely with everyone could be anything NEAR a demon!"

One of the male caretakers asked, "How can you be so BLIND? That brat killed your parents!"

Without even a second to process the information, Yumi slapped the man in the face with tears streaming down her face. "The KYUUBI killed my parents, you monster! That child has done me no wrong… so why? Why are you all so ready to condemn a child for something he isn't capable of?" What the others weren't aware of was that Naruto had entered the room, drawn by the sound of Yumi's distress. When everyone looked at the girl who stood up for a demon, they saw the boy himself standing in front of her with his arms stretched out.

"Don't bully my nee chan! I don't know what she did wrong but punish me if you have to, just don't bully my nee chan…" Little Naruto said with a strong determination in his eyes for a boy his age.

As time passed, Yumi would seem to be a bit more quiet during the day or sad about something. It would never last for a long period of time, but the observant orphans noticed that every now and then the most vibrate caretaker would stop being as warm. Things started to get worse the day that Renjiro found himself being adopted.

"Little Naruto! I finally got another family! And they said they wanted to adopt another child so I won't be lonely!" By now Renjiro was pull/dragging the boy toward his new family. "Tou san! If ur gonna adopt anyone else it has to be Uzumaki!"

Renjiro wasn't able to notice it, but his adoptive parents were infected with the same hatred that most of the other civilians held. Naruto saw it and quietly sank into the shadows of the room. If it was up to him, he wouldn't dampen his best friend's mood by making his new parents mad. The blond disappeared from the room altogether with an expression that almost made the woman feel guilty.

"Who are you talking about Renjiro? You came in the room alone, and the caretakers haven't mentioned a Naruto." The adoptive father said calmly.

Even though he searched for hours, Renjiro didn't find his friend before he left the orphanage for good. And the fact that he was no longer there allowed the floodgates to open. Without Renjiro to help prevent children from pinning their misbehavior on him, Naruto started back getting in trouble. Aizaki Yumi continued to be there for him, but it seemed as though she was always tired so Naruto tried not to let her see him in pain so she wouldn't worry.

One night Naruto was made to skip dinner for another act he didn't commit and he snuck into the pantry in order to get a meal and heard strange noises coming from the direction of the caretaker's rooms. "Stop… it hurts…" the child heard as he started to panic. It was Yumi's voice and it was obvious that she was in trouble. Naruto dashed into the room where the sound came from and saw something his mind couldn't comprehend at the moment. The male caretaker was naked and on top of his nee chan holding her legs over his shoulders. She was crying and her soft features were distorted with pain. She happened to open her tightly shut eyes to notice the other person in the room. Her eyes widened to a point that hardly seemed possible.

"Naruto…" Yumi looked heartbroken when she saw the boy's frozen stare. "_Minaide kudasai_…(1)"

Time stood still for a few seconds before Naruto started to hyperventilate. An ominous feeling started to build up in the room until the blonde's blue eyes became crimson and slitted as he reared back. "WRRWRWWRWRROOOOOOO!" he roared in anger as he charged the man, his body covered in chakra the color of blood. The chakra augmented the boy's strength too far beyond what a child should be capable of, but only to the strength of an adult. So the child kept punching the man relentlessly, angry but fully in control, not stopping until the man himself stopped moving.

"I tOld YOU! Don't bully YUMI!" Naruto yelled in a distorted voice as he slammed the man's head into the wall.

Yumi herself only managed to say, "Naruto…" as both she and her savior fell unconscious.

* * *

1. Please don't look.

The next chapter will be coming later on tonight or after midnight, but damn soon. Writing this story makes it a LOT easier to write Of Fox and Wolf. The videogame and its character are both my creations and will play a recurring role in both stories. This one however, will hold the game in a more important status. (Medium for self reflection)


	2. Birth of Uzumaki

This chapter's development may seem a bit rushed, but I redid it a few times and this is the draft that I actually felt ok with posting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

When the Anbu ninja in the area heard the sound of an altercation in the orphanage, they quickly entered the building and found the problem. As they entered the room they immediately were hit with the scent of sex and, in a much more potent quantity, blood.

The Tora masked Anbu asked, "Could you please tell me what happened here?"

Yumi was still in shock due to Naruto's 'outburst' but she knew she didn't want him to get in trouble. "That…man tried to have.. his way with me and my little Naruto saved me." Her warm, yet slightly distorted smile made the young boy blush.

The name made the Anbu's eyes widen underneath his mask, there was only on Naruto in this village and if he's involved this might be serious. "This is very important ma'am, did you see anything out of the ordinary as your little savior attacked? This seems to be too much damage for a seven-year old to cause."

"My Naru has always been a bit strong for his age, so its right up his alley. But PLEASE! Please don't punish him too badly, he was just worried about me! Don't take him AWAY FROM ME!"

The more than shell shocked young woman shattered at that point. She had been attacked by the caretaker in charge of the entire orphanage. He had taken her purity, and the only thing that was true in her world at the moment was the fact that Naruto had come to save her. Two other Anbu who were luckily female came to escort Yumi to the hospital and she was about to fight to get back to her savior until Tora spoke up, "Don't worry ma'am, I'll make sure that his punishment if any is light." With a highly distorted content look on her face, Yumi calmed down enough to be sedated and taken to the hospital. Naruto was taken to the Hokage, how in turn told the Anbu to watch over him through the night until the morning in case the boy's emotions when out of control.

_**Next Day, Council Chambers**_

The first person to speak out for the meeting was an older man with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown. His strong jaw seemed to be the only detail that time hadn't eroded. He was one of the Hokage's advisors "So the little demon shows his true colors?" Mitokado Homura spat out.

His old teammate's dark eyes only hinted at her exasperation. Her grey hair is pulled back in its normal twin bun, and her formerly beautiful face was marred with the wrinkles of her frown. Utatane Koharu simply sighed. She didn't care much for the young boy, but she was aware that he was not the Kyuubi reborn.

Nara Shikaku spoke up next in a bored tone. "Are you sure you don't wanna reword that statement? It could be taken as a violation of the Third's Law."

"Indeed it could," Sarutobi Hiruzen chimed in. "Even as one of my advisors, if I hear you talking that way again you will be executed like anyone else." The Kage's calm tone indicated just how serious the statement was.

Aburame Shibi stated next. "I would believe there are more factors involved in this incident than just the identity of those affected. From what I've been told, the young Uzumaki walked in on a very distasteful event and fought for the young misses."

"He's right! And if the pup hadn't killed the bastard already, there wouldn't be anything left to bury once I got to him." The feral woman added. Inuzuka Tsume may have been from a "wilder" clan but none of her people took rape lightly.

Sarutobi decided to end the conversation quickly in order to get back to Naruto and help with damage control. "Miss Aizaki's testimony states that the head of the orphanage didn't take kindly to her standing up for little Naruto. He started out by threatening her and it escalated to physical violence. She said that his fear of the demon's wrath kept him from attacking the boy himself. The man eventually decided that since she was becoming one of the demon's '_whores_' that he should get a bit of pleasure from her himself…" The elder stopped in order to calm himself down. He never let his emotions show though.

"Miss Aizaki said from there, he dragged her to an empty room in the back of the orphanage to violate her when Naruto must have heard noises. Sadly, he was not swift enough to preserve her innocence. He did however assault the man in a rage which led to the man's demise in a civilian hospital."

Yamanaka Inoichi spoke up, "But shouldn't it have been impossible for such a young boy to possess that much strength?"

"I said the exact same thing, but when I did the young lady grew defensive and said that he had always been strong for his age. The tone she used and her obvious lack of regard for her own wellbeing says much about her mental state." Sarutobi countered.

"Well that, I can understand. She had been traumatized enough, so the last thing she would want to see is her little knight in shining armor being punished. I say we reward him." Akimichi Chouza commented.

"We can't reward a CHILD for killing a man in a blind rage! But even I can see that punishment isn't ideal." Hyuuga Hiashi stated.

The meeting of the minds ended with the decision to check the boy's mental state and find a new place of residence for him. No child should have to deal with that sort of memory being pushed into their face daily. But as a Jinchuuriki, it was already determined that the boy would have to be persuaded to carry on and eventually become a ninja.

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

The soon to be eight-year old boy wandered around in an area similar to Konoha, but with a dark sky of broken glass above him. Fearing the situation, Naruto fled to the only place he knew he would be able to find comfort in the Leaf Village. He ran past the front desk and up the stairs as fast as he could without stopping until he reached the doors. Upon opening them he saw an eerily familiar form.

"Welcome Naruto." The even more familiar voice called out.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you. Well, another part of you. For your sake, call me Uzumaki."

"How are you me? And where am I? Tell me how to get back, Yumi nee chan needs me!" Naruto cried out

"Easy there… Yumi nee is fine now; you made sure of that before you came here. We're in your mind Naruto, the shit you saw was too much for you to handle so you created me…" Uzumaki said calmly, his personality a mix of his normal self and parts of others he aspired to resemble.

"If you're in my mind, then how can you help me?"

"Simple, I'll take over for you. I'll live through the pain until you're strong enough to deal with it all. Naruto, you are a good kid. I don't want to see you change because of what Others do wrong so I'll deal with it. I promise that this partnership will help you become strong enough to be Hokage one day!"

"Uzumaki… make the pain go away." Naruto said in a subdued voice before he felt himself drift off into a deep slumber.

**_Konoha Hospital_**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not having a good evening. He already had paperwork that needed to be done before noon tomorrow and now his favorite little friend was in the hospital. Naruto's favorite caretaker was victimized and the boy was cursed with the vision of it happening on top of the act of murder. It was no surprise that the boy was unconscious when the Hokage entered the room.

"How bad off is he?"

"Well, he was calm up until the point where we escorted Miss Aizaki to the hospital first. Not long after though, he simply passed out without a word. His heart rate was far higher than we expected since he had calmed himself but our doctors saw no damage to his body so we assume mental and physical exhaustion kicked in."

"And he's been asleep this whole time? I'll need to speak with him as soon as he wakes up. I'll have an Anbu agent available to contact me when he awakens."

"No need Jiji… I'm up." 'Naruto' said drowsily.

"Naruto, I know that things have been crazy this evening. Tell me, are you feeling ok?"

"Not Naruto. Uzumaki speaking." He corrected.

"Wait, what? How is there any difference?"

"You're important to Naruto so I'll let you in on a little secret… I'm here to take over for a bit until Naruto gets over the trauma."

The worried Hokage snapped his fingers and an Anbu appeared; who was quickly told to summon Inoichi. Many scenarios popped into the elder's head to explain the current circumstances. Maybe Uzumaki was really the Kyuubi set free, playing a role until it could escape and destroy Konoha. He dismissed that idea for a bit, considering the fact that he would have sensed any malice in the boy's mannerisms. Perhaps the boy had gone insane. That idea wasn't dismissed. The Yamanaka Clan head entered the room to see an uncharacteristically stressed looking Sarutobi.

Without turning to face him Hiruzen said, "Inoichi san, I need you to use your mind walk technique on Uzumaki here…"

The man addressed did as he was told, expecting to be faced with a sleeping or enraged Kitsune but was greeted by the same Konoha likeness as Naruto seen. This time though, Uzumaki sought out the intruder and made motions to the other man to follow him. Uzumaki lead Inoichi through the village and onto the Hokage Monument's Fourth Hokage ledge. There an transparent blue orb could be seen hovering, containing the sleeping persona known as Naruto.

"I'm sure this is who you're looking for, right? Naruto let me take over and cover for him while he gets over the trauma of seeing Yumi nee getting hurt like she did. I'm what his mind created to cope."

Inoichi went through the paces, checking and double checking to see if Uzumaki's thoughts and actions matched up with most multi personality patients. Once it was confirmed that his story checked out, Inoichi ended the mind walk and reported his findings. Hiruzen wasn't too pleased about the situation but was more than accepting of the fact that the Naruto he knew and loved was still in there somewhere. Feeling a lot more relieved now that he knew there was no threat of the Kyuubi escaping he continued onto his next objective.

For a very short notice procedure, the Hokage found an apartment in one of the cheaper parts of the Leaf Village that had no negative intent toward the Kyuubi host. The owner just wanted to be certain that he'd have a way to be paid each month and that the apartment itself wouldn't be left damaged. With the affirmative on his requests, Hiruzen had the keys to the place before he went to the hospital to check on Naruto.

"This will be your new home Na... Uzumaki. I'll make sure to give you an allowance that will cover the rent and cover your food expenses. I'll be by to make sure that everything's going fine from time to time, but feel free to visit me if I'm not buried under a pile of paperwork." Sarutobi joked before going home himself.

Normally he would have an obvious presence of psychologists watching the boy, but Inoichi's dealings with Uzumaki and the obviously high intelligence for a seven year old made him feel safe with the idea of only having Anbu in the shadows. Uzumaki settled in as well, aware of the deep slumber Naruto was in and understanding of the necessary course of action to gain power.

_**The Next Week**_

Uzumaki was well on his way to getting used to the freedom of being the dominant personality. The Hokage was someone he felt her could trust just as well as Naruto did and he was much more oblivious to the civilian populations disdain than Naruto was. He wasn't going to join the Academy, but his chakra was unlocked by a man with a bandaged eye who also gave him a booklet on control exercises. Due to those gifts, Uzumaki spent most of his time strengthening his chakra control through trial and error, more error than trial, and doing simple workouts to grow stronger.

His dealings with the Leaf Concentration exercise worked pretty decently for a while, but left him desiring more difficulty. He moved onto the Leaf Floating exercise to allow a more difficult challenge. After blasting the leaf away a few times, he reread to realize that he would have to focus on only using a certain amount of chakra to keep the leaf afloat and near enough to catch. Due to his high amounts of chakra, this proved to be difficult enough for him.

_**Uzumaki, Age 8**_

Within the passing of a month, Uzumaki started to modify his chakra control training to floating a sheet of paper instead of a leaf and upping the amount of basic workouts he did. He was saddened by the news of Yumi being placed in a mental institution due to the trauma she faced, but the Hokage promised to do the best he could for her. And for his birthday present, he somehow convinced the leader of the Leaf Village to buy him a game rated higher than MA.

_**Flashback**_

"Come on Jiji! Do me this one favor and buy me that game! I won't ask for shit else!"

"Language Uzumaki! And for the last time I am NOT buying an eight-year old a game that some of my ninja won't even play!"

Getting desperate, Uzumaki played his final trump. "It's not like I hasn't played it before… Renji nii even said I was pretty good at it…"

"Oh? And how might I ask have you had the opportunity to play this game?"

Feeling himself shrink under the old man's glare, he replied "The orphanage had the system to play it on the entire time, it's just that one of the kids smuggled the game in and didn't know how to hide it that well."

After explaining how much of the game he had already experienced, Uzumaki eventually earned himself the game he wanted. Hiruzen himself decided to try it out after the debate, not that he would admit it. So Uzumaki was alone to train whenever he wanted AND to play a game most other children wouldn't get a chance to see until they were eighteen. But even the best of days can turn on their head with the right events.

_**That Night**_

The blond Jinchuuriki found himself returning home late that evening from the Hokage's tower and bumped into a man while heading home. If he had been looking where he was going, not only could he have prevented the collision but he would have noticed the man's wobbly stance. The man was drunk and standing stock still in the middle of the street.

"Fuck'r you thinkin you're bumpin into?" the man demanded. The rest of the people outside simply watched.

"Sorry bout that." Uzumaki replied as he was about to walk off.

The man yanked the boy's arm and pulled him back close. "That aint no apology ya mannerless little shit! No kid with parents is this bad! Get over here and lemme beat ya like the parents you don't have shoulda!"

The inebriated man balled up his fists and struck Uzumaki hard in the shoulder even though he aimed for the chest. Uzumaki retaliated with kick to the shin and the fight escalated. The man and boy continued to fight in the middle of the street with people either watching or walking by like nothing was happening. Even after the man pulled too hard and dislocated Uzumaki's shoulder the boy continued to fight to protect himself. After a while though, the man tired himself out and spoke up.

"Well damn kid, either I'm gettin soft or you're the baddest little fucker in Hi no Kuni!"

In-between huffs Uzumaki replied, "Fuck you old man, leave me alone so I can go home!"

Genuinely impressed, the drunk pulled himself to his feet and grabbed the boy's arm once more with far less pressure. "Come on kid, let's get you to tha hospital." Too tired to fight back at the moment, Uzumaki simply walked with him to their destination. Inside they both were treated, though the man was in for alcohol poisoning, and released soon after. Now sober the man spoke up.

"Sorry kid, got a little outta hand back there. But as least you had enough fight in ya to keep goin."

"What the HELL is wrong with you?"

"They say I'm a tad touched, if ya know what I mean… Oh, the name's Saito."

"So you kick my ass, take me to the hospital, THEN introduce yourself? Oh hell… name's Uzumaki."

The two talked for a bit more before they parted ways. In a retarded twist of fate, the drunk who attacked him was the same man who owned the apartment that he stayed in. Worse yet was the fact that even with their less than ideal beginnings Saito managed to ease the tension in the air before leaving. The clash with the drunk also brought some new information into the light. The tests ran on Uzumaki showed a highly accelerated rate of healing, demonstrated by the tiny cuts and bruises from the fight gradually fading into nothing. That information still didn't prevent Uzumaki from having to save Saito's ass from getting roasted by an angry Sarutobi Hiruzen.

* * *

Saito, Saito, Saito... he will become the bad influence who starts this party off. Yumi and Renjiro will reappear later on in the story, but the next chapter will be more about fleshing out why Naruto's personality will change so much. There is a poll on my profile about some of the people who naruto will meet during Academy days. Check it out and vote on whether or not Shikamaru and Shino should be made female in this story or if I should simply create OC Aburame and Nara women.


	3. Author Note

This will be the multi story Author note to let my readers know I didn't skydive without a parachute and die. The unintended hiatus I took was pretty beneficial even though I wish I woulda got more writing done. While I was gone, I saw one of my uncles get married and my sister enlisted into the army. Other family shit got in the way, but I doubt you really care about all that so I'll head into the updates.

**Void's OverMind**: Chapter 7 is in the works right now, just gotta make sure I don't fly too far away from canon too soon to create strong enough roots to the story. It has to be believable so I wanna be sure it doesn't get too off track.

**PsychoDrama**: That story will be the next one I update. I'll admit right off the bat that it won't be a harem story even though Fox and Wolf will have the Clan Restoration Act thing goin on. I mean, it makes sense to strengthen bloodlines, but this Naruto aint quite one for that sort of thing.

**Fox and Wolf**: Its giving me hell again. That said, I think I'm right about over the troublesome patch on the climax of the Wave Arc. Sad thing is that the plan I have for Psychodrama's Wave Arc seems a helluva lot more easy to write. Also, the noticable deviations from canon are coming soon and will hopefully be something that you as reader will enjoy greatly. Since this is the story of mine with the most hits, I hope to get a bit more constructive criticism so that I can improve this and my other stories.

**Final Fantasy VIII: Unjunctioned**: This project doesnt even have a chapter up yet, but once I get my other stories on a workable update schedule (or at least start updating more frequently) this will be the next project. Zell Dincht, my favorite character, will start to mature after revealing Seifer's connection with Garden which will lead to controversy within his team and a new path toward the strength to defeat Ultimecia.


End file.
